Once more, Rebellion
by Proud Queen of pointlessness
Summary: Yukio receives a call for help in the form of a dream. Now he has to juggle crazy stalkers, an overly lovesick brother, a crazy girl, helping with a new rebellion, and a new friend who isn't what she seems. Can Yukio help this 'Law of Cycles? Or will she never escape?
1. Loosing your memory

Hello, readers! If you have read my Mato x Rin story, you know I've been planning this for a while, and that this will overlap with it. I figured that since Madoka Magica is darker than Black Rock Shooter, I should probably make this story darker. So this one is darker, the other is more lighthearted. There will be humor, and chapters will have name's. All after song titles. Note that this has spoilers for Madoka Magica and Madoka Magica movie Rebellion, so I highly suggest that you get up to date on those events if you haven't seen it.

Chapter 1: Loosing your memory

It was a strange dream.

Yukio had a strange dream that a girl, long pink hair and golden eyes, was swinging on a perch in a giant birdcage.

When Yukio walked over, the girl jumped from her perch and walked over to where he was. It was then that he recognized the look on her face.

The face of someone trapped for so long.

Her white ribbons tying her hair half-up in pigtails were torn and dirty. Her hair was dirty and matted. Her pink and white dress was torn and dirty as well.

"Help me." she said, her voice cracking. Yukio gave her a strange look.

"Can't you get out by yourself? The bars are far enough apart for you to get through on your own." said Yukio.

With a sigh, she reached a gloved hand out of the birdcage, only for handcuffs to magically appear, cuffing her to the nearest bar.

"Oh." said Yukio. "She won't let me go." said the girl.

"Who?" asked Yukio. "Homu-"

And he awoke.

It was a disturbing dream to say the least. He never met a girl like that, so dreaming of her was impossible. Unless…

It was early, he still had some time before school started that morning. He looked up anything that would help him help this girl.

But there was nothing. Nothing concerning this girl, nothing about strange cries for help.

He had nothing.

Once again it was a normal day, walking to school while Rin ran ahead, trying not to be late. Suddenly, a small girl, the same size as the girl from his dream with the same shade of pink hair ran by.

Yukio instinctively tapped her shoulder, she looked over. She had pink eyes, not gold.

"What is it?" asked the girl. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." said Yukio. She smiled.

"Madoka-san! Hurry up!" yelled another girl. "Coming, Hitomi-chan!" Madoka cheered, running to her friend.

Madoka was eerily similar to the girl in his dream aside from the hair length and eye color.

"I know you're lying. You recognized her didn't you?" said a voice. Yukio turned to see a girl with long, dark hair and dull violet eyes.

"Pitiful. The great Law of Cycles, no, the Embodiment of Hope is calling out for help. How unappreciative." she said.

"How did you know about it?" asked Yukio. "Because I'm her captor. I may as well humor you. Madoka Kaname is the girl from your dream. I'd say go for it, but look at how happy she is to be human again. Granted she doesn't remember not being human, but I've sealed that form. The form who was calling for help." said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Yukio. "Homura Akemi. Although, I'm not human anymore. I guess Homura Akuma is more appropriate." said Homura. Her eyes began to glow pink. Not like Madoka's eyes, this was a sickly pink.

"I'm warning you, though. Stay away from Madoka Kaname. She is very easy to fall in love with, and I don't need rivals." said Homura.

"I'm not scared of you." said Yukio. Homura walked past him.

"Liar." 


	2. Do you hear the people sing

Chapter 2: Do you hear the people sing?

"So, in conclusion Shima, no I do not get the feeling that I am being watched at night." said Yukio.

"Damn." Shima pouted. Rin was holding back laughter.

Suddenly the door was kicked down. What was unexpected was a little girl who couldn't be older than six standing there. She had green hair half-up in pigtails and blue eyes. She was also wearing a green dress.

"What the-"

"You! Yuma needs to talk to you!" yelled the little girl, pointing at Yukio.

"Who's Yuma? And who are you?" asked Yukio. The girl pointed to herself.

"Yuma's name is Yuma Chitose! And you are going to help Yuma and Kyoko and Mami and Nagisa and Oriko and Kirika and Sayaka and Kazumi!" she declared.

"Look, I'm busy, just go find your mommy, she'll play with you." said Yukio.

"Yuma doesn't have a mommy! Also it has to be you!" yelled Yuma.

"Look, I'm sorry but I'm teaching a class, you'll have to find someone else to help you." said Yukio.

"But you heard her! You heard Madoka!" yelled Yuma. Yukio froze. Madoka was the girl who was calling for help, right? Then how did she know about that?

"Class. Stay here for a moment. I need to have a word with Chitose-san." said Yukio.

Once out of earshot, Yukio got down on her level on his knees. "How do you know about that?" asked Yukio.

"Because Oriko knew she would choose to ask you to help her." said Yuma. "Who is Kaname even? Who are you? Who is Oriko?" asked Yukio.

"Madoka Kaname is Kyoko's friend! A really mean girl hurt her, so we're trying to help her. Yuma's a Magical Girl who's gonna help her! Oriko is a Magical Girl who can see the future!" said Yuma.

"Okay, why did Kaname ask me for help?" asked Yukio. "Dunno." said Yuma.

"Well that helps…" Yukio muttered sarcastically. "Look, you don't even need to do that much." said Yuma.

"What do I need to do?" asked Yukio. "Well, there are shards of the Law of Cycles, who is the Madoka who asked for help, so if you find one you have to give it to me. You'll know because when you touch it you'll hear Madoka." said Yuma.

"Anything else?" asked Yukio. "I think you should be friend's with Madoka as well!" Yuma cheered. "Alright." said Yukio.

"Hey, Yuki, is this gonna take much longer?" asked Shiemi. "Nope! Yuma was just leaving!" Yuma cheered.

"Here, if Homura attacks you, Yuma and the others will show up as long as you have it." said Yuma, handing what looked like a marble to him.

"Bye-bye Yuki-san!" cheered Yuma walking away.

"Who's Madoka?" asked Shiemi. "I… I'm not sure actually." said Yukio. 


	3. Whole lot of running to do

"Hey, Hitomi-chan. I seem to be getting be feeling that I'm being watched." said Madoka. "Hmm. I get that feeling too, a lot actually." said Hitomi.

"Well, you know you're being watched and stuff. I just get the feeling I'm being watched and followed and stuff." said Madoka.

"Like a stalker?" asked Hitomi. "I wouldn't say that. But yeah." said Madoka.

"It's probably all in your head, Madoka-san. And even if it isn't, you're not the only one." said Hitomi.

"I'm not?" asked Madoka. "Yes, there's a boy in my class who once had his dorm broken into by some girls once. And he lives in the abandoned boy's dorm, since his brother has special needs of some sort." said Hitomi.

"Ah. Maybe we could be friend's…" Madoka mused. "Remember a while back when that boy mistakened you for someone else? That was him." said Hitomi.

"Really? I've seen him running away from girls before, he was dragging another guy with him like you do to me when you need to get away from guys." said Madoka.

"Yeah, that was his brother. And I resent your accusations that I drag you around." Hitomi huffed. "Sorry, Hitomi-chan." said Madoka.

"Shizuki-san!" a chorus of voices called. It was a bunch of guys running towards them. "Run!" Hitomi squeaked, grabbing Madoka's hand and running like the wind.

"Hitomi-chan! Slow down, you'll hurt yourself!" Madoka screamed. "No I won't! We need to get away!" Hitomi barked back, Hitomi made a sharp turn and Madoka's arm hit a lightpost.

Upon hearing the loud noise caused by Madoka hitting the pole and her vocal cords, Hitomi stopped.

"I think you dislocated my shoulder." Madoka winced. "…oops." was all Hitomi could say. "Should I take you to the nurse's office?" asked Hitomi.

"That would be helpful." Madoka grimaced. "Um, are you alright?" asked a voice.

Yukio and Rin were standing there, and Yukio figured that if it'd make saving Madoka easier he may as well become friends with her.

Under any other circumstances he wouldn't listen to the advice of a six-year-old, but Yuma obviously knew more than Yukio so he had no choice but to listen to her.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder." Madoka winced. "Um… more accurately I dislocated her shoulder." Hitomi nervously laughed.

"Sorry, Madoka-san." said Hitomi. "It's fine, Hitomi-chan, it's not like you meant to." said Madoka. More guys came screaming for Hitomi, while girls screaming for Yukio joined in the chorus.

"Nii-san! You go deal with them." said Yukio. "Why do I have to do it?!" Rin complained.

"Because this girl's injured, this girl and I are being chased, and you're the best at raising your voice." said Yukio.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Rin. "You'll probably impress Kuroi-san with this." said Yukio.

"On it." said Rin, running off to become a one-man crowd control while Yukio and Hitomi brought Madoka to the nurse's office.

"Kuroi-san?" asked Hitomi. "Yeah. My brother has a massive crush on this girl. It's surprising how much this works." said Yukio.

So, turns out Madoka did have a dislocated shoulder. Hitomi paid for the necessary medical treatment since it was pretty much her fault.

"It's alright, Hitomi-chan, I'll be fine in a few weeks." said Madoka. Hitomi still had a bit of an emo haze, but she perked up when Kyosuke showed up to comfort his not-really-friend-but-not-just-an-aquaintence.

Rin apparently got trampled and blamed it on combat training with Shura (probably to impress his crush, which he probably failed to do).

"Well, I hope you feel better soon." said Yukio. "Wait a minute! You didn't tell me your name." said Madoka.

"It's Yukio, Yukio Okumura." said Yukio. "Well, I'm Madoka Kaname. Thank you for helping me, Okumura-kun." Madoka smiled.

"You're welcome, Kaname-san." said Yukio.

Why did I not update sooner? Because of my work and other problems associated with the frozen wasteland I call home. I'd move in a heartbeat if I could, but the warmest place in this country is expecting a massive earthquake in the near future and like I'd leave a country where I don't need to pay for health care. I need to learn to put up with this place. 


	4. Oh no

Yukio was out of the dorm.

Rin and his new girlfriend were having dinner and Yukio just felt awkward just being in the damn building.

He never expected to find Madoka Kaname sitting on a bench and staring upwards to the sky with a disappointed look.

"Kaname-san?"

Madoka looked over, not noticing him before, she started smiling.

"Hi Okumura-san! I was just realizing how different this place is from my hometown." said Madoka.

"How so?" asked Yukio, sitting down next to her.

"I'm from Mitakihara. It's known as the centre of innovation, it's one of the most advanced cities in the world. The funny thing is, there were special lights back home that wouldn't contribute to light pollution. But they're experimental, so they're only in Mitakihara." said Madoka.

"So you can see more stars where you're from." Yukio finished. Madoka nodded.

"It's alright. I'm used to the feeling. My family had to do a lot of moving around due to my mother's job, it was hard to make friends. I'm not that interesting either, so I didn't make friends too often, and when I did I had to say goodbye very soon. Sometimes I felt like the stars were my only friends, but they weren't there all the time." Madoka explained.

"So, do you want to become an astronomer then?" asked Yukio.

"Well… to be honest, I'm not really interested in astronomy, and I'm terrible at reading star charts. And space is a little scary. I actually…" said Madoka. She mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" asked Yukio.

"I actually want to become a nurse." said Madoka. She looked flustered, and it was kind of adorable… wait, what?

"Funny. I actually want to be a doctor. I guess we might end up working together." Yukio chuckled.

"I guess so, Okumura-san." said Madoka, smiling along with him.

"Yukio." said Yukio, not even really thinking before saying it.

"Alright, Yukio-kun." Madoka smiled.

"Madoka-san! C'mon it's almost curfew!" Hitomi called.

"Coming!" Madoka called back.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Yukio-kun!" Madoka cheered.

"Bye, Madoka." Yukio smiled back.

"How dare you." said a dark voice. Yukio turned around to see Homura Akemi looking at him with eyes that weren't even one colour, they were bands of colour like a broken television.

"How dare I what? I can't talk to my friend?" asked Yukio.

"What do you take me for? You're in love with her, and I won't be having any rivals for her love." said Homura, raising a black bow that immediately loaded itself with a glowing violet arrow.

She shot Yukio before he could reach for his guns.

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was her twisted grin.

"You'll know exactly what I went through, let's see what happens after you know." she giggled.

'I think she's right' Yukio thought.

* * *

**Welp, I write the British way again. Constantly writing the American way can get pretty aggravating when you aren't American. I've also been neglecting this story. I'll try not to let it happen again.**


End file.
